The Night Terror
Hello, my name is Damien. Lately, something very terrible has happened to me and my wife. It was something that nobody else could believe. Listen, we just, we just need someone to listen. So now, our story shall begin. Me and my wife Martha lived in Oklahoma, we were very happy there. We got good weather, we had nice neighbors, everything was good. We also had a son, his name was Davie. He was a kind, outgoing young man, so full of energy. Me and my family lived the good life, there were no problems at all. One morning however, Martha and I were in the kitchen, Davie walked in. Usually, he would be bright and cheery, but that morning, he looked tired, run down, frightened. When I asked him what was wrong, he ignored me and just mumbled. When Martha asked him what was wrong, he still did not say anything. Eventually, we got on his nerves about asking what was wrong. He told us that he had a nightmare. When we asked what it was about, he would not tell us. It was evident that this nightmare was really bothering him. We stopped asking him, but he still continued to act weird throughout the day. Night finally fell, and we all went to sleep. When we said good night to Davie, he looked nervous, as if something was going to happen. I told him that there was nothing to be afraid of, that nightmares were nothing but just thoughts. He started to calm down and eventually, went to bed. I returned with Martha to our room and we went to bed. We were soundly asleep until, later on in the night, we were awakened by a loud noise. It was Davie, screaming. It sounded as if he were in pain, it also sounded like he was panicking. Me and my wife shot out of the bed and ran to his room. There he was, he was curled up in fetal position, grasping his covers tightly. He was breathing heavily and had a look of pure fear on his face. We asked him what happened. He told us that he had another nightmare, he said it was worse than the last one. We asked him what the nightmare was about. He did not respond. Instead, he started to cry. Martha and I did not know what to say, we have never seen Davie in this much distress. It was then, I noticed something. There was red on his shirt, it looked like blood. I asked Davie what was on his shirt., he still continued sobbing. He began to calm down and lifted up his shirt. What we saw shocked all of us. Two cuts, two long, bloody cuts, ran down his chest. How did he get these!? What on God's green Earth happened to my son! I was in disbelief. My son was cut up and crying, my wife was hysterical. What had happened to our family? Our life? The next morning, we took Davie to a doctor. Luckily, he did not need stitches, the cuts were really not that bad. All we needed was some topical medication and he would be okay. We were relieved, but still wondered what happened to him in his sleep. After much discussion, we decided to set a camera in his room while he slept. I know what you're thinking, maybe that is taking it a little too far. Listen, we were worried, we wanted to see what was going on with our son. At night, when Davie finally fell asleep, we set the camera. When it was set, I went to bed. The next morning, my wife and I woke up and got the camera. Davie was in school, so it gave us plenty of time to study the footage. When it started up, it just showed Davie sleeping. That was what it showed for hours. We soon thought nothing was going to happen, but we kept watching for the sake of our son. Nothing was happening, but then all of a sudden, something caught our eye. There was a movement at the window. Then, something was pulling the window up, it was a long, skinny, claw. When the window was fully open, something started to come through it. What me and my wife saw would scar us for life. It was a tall, skinny, figure. It had a prominent ribcage, long and skinny limbs, black wrinkly skin, large white eyes, pointed ears, a skull-like face, and long gray hair that went down to his knees. We watched in horror as the creature crawled onto my son's bed, it inched its face closer to his, it seemed to breathe some sort of vapor on his face. For five minutes, it was just the creature looming over my son. Soon, my son started to struggle, he started to toss and turn and making scared noises. This was why he was having nightmares. He was constantly being visited by this, thing. In this nightmare state, the creature grabbed ahold of my son, lifted up his shirt, and created a third cut on his chest with its claw. Right as this happened, Davie woke with slight scream. As he woke up, the creature disappeared into thin air, leaving Davie alone. He was breathing heavily and saw that there was yet another cut. He slowly just laid down, his face looking terrified. Martha and I stopped the video, in disbelief of what we saw. What was this thing? What did it want with our son? We tried hiding our worry from Davie, we tried to come up with a solution. I then proposed that I get our shotgun and stand near my son's door. When a noise came from it, I would come in and shoot the creature. Martha protested at first, but we then just accepted it. We spent the day just worrying and sulking. Once night fell, Davie went to sleep. Right as he did this, I grabbed the shotgun and waited outside his door. I waited almost all night, I felt tired, drowsy. Right as I was about to close my eyes, I heard a noise come from Davie's room. It sounded like struggling, like movement. I immediately opened the door and aimed my gun. There was the creature crouched on my son's bed, holding him in his long claws. The creature, when crouched, stood at five feet. I just stood there, shocked to see such a thing. We stared at each other for a while. I then snapped out of it and aimed the gun. I pulled the trigger, but the creature dodged it swiftly it ran up to me with a burst of speed. It then raised its arm and knocked the gun out of my hand with such force, it broke into two. It then grabbed me and threw me against the wall. There was a loud crashing noise upon impact. As I sat there, the creature just stood there, staring at me with those large white eyes. I then screamed out of terror. "What are you!" The creature took Davie's head and stared into his eyes. Davie then woke with a start, he seemed like he was in a trance. The creature turned Davie's head to me. Davie started to speak. "I am The Night Terror." He said. I could not believe what was happening, this thing, The Night Terror, was using my son to communicate, as if they shared a mind. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Your son." The Night Terror said through Davie. "I have watched him for a while. I picked the right time to strike, when he was vulnerable. I used my nightmares to break his mind, I used his blood to track him down. Now that his mind is fragile enough for my control, he will be mine." I felt like bawling my eyes out. "Please don't take him." I begged. "Take me instead!" The creature growled at swiped a claw at my head. I was knocked over with a bloody gash on my head. The last thing I saw was the creature going out the window, carrying my son. My wife and I still mourn over him. We miss him very much. The Night Terror has taken away our son, our life, and our happiness. Not only that, but I woke up this morning, with a cut on my chest. Category:Monsters Category:Dreams/Sleep